cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Taiyang
Blake Taiyang is one of the main characters of RWBY. She is a student at Haven Academy, and a member of huntsman team, RWBY, who later helps save Remnant from the forces of Salem's Grimm. She is the love interest of Neptune Vasilias, and is the daughter of Li Taiyang. She is also the partner of Yang Branwen. She eventually becomes one of the fighters who save Remnant, and helps Ruby Rose and Lyrha Nikos to finally stop Salem and her forces. Biography Early History Blake was born and raised on the Faunus island of Menagerie, being the daughter of Menagerie leader, Li Taiyang. She participated in numerous Faunus rights events, and became a member of the White Fang, as well an entering in a relationship with newfound leader, Taurus Khan. However, Blake left the White Fang after being horrified by how violent and genocidal they had become. She became frightened by this, that she decided to run from this problem. She also became bullied mercilessly by Humans for her being a former White Fang member and, as such, wore a bow to conceal her Faunus identity. Time at Haven Academy Eventually, Blake becomes a student at Haven Academy, and she became the partner of Yang Belladonna in the forest of initiation, and after helping fight off hordes of Grimm, she becomes a member of Team RWBY. Blake studies hard in her classes at Haven, but soon, her friends discover that she is a Faunus, after an argument with Weiss Schnee over the White Fang. As such, Blake finally decides to fully embrace her Faunus heritage and stops wearing the bow concealing her cat ears. As such, Blake helps teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting numerous battles and skirmishes against the Grimm and White Fang, fighting in jungles, defending villages and cities and searching out areas for Grimm while on hunting assignments from Haven, all while studying hard in their classes. She also starts having feelings for Neptune Vasilias, and the two enter into a relationship. Eventually, while participating in the Vytal Tournament, Haven is assaulted by the Grimm and White Fang, and as Blake fights past these enemies, she comes face to face with Taurus Khan. Though scared at first, Blake fights Taurus, though she ends up being defeated by him, and as Yang tries to save her, Taurus cuts off her arm. Blake then rescues Yang and retreats. After that, being afraid of the White Fang and ashamed she had possibly caused her friends harm, Blake returns home to Menagerie in order to "figure her life out." War for Remnant However, while returning home to the warm embrace of her mother, Li, she feels very guilty over how she treated Li when she left the White Fang, but Li holds nothing against her, stating nothing she could do could ever stop loving her. This leads to Blake beginning to feel guilt over having to abandon her friends, but even so, she feels it is for the best. After Corsaic and Fennec Albain, along with Sienna Ilia, attack their house, Blake helps Li fight them off, and afterwards, Blake decides that it is time to take the fight to the White Fang once and for all. Eventually, while searching through Menagerie, Blake comes upon a Maiden temple, discovering that Lyrha Nikos is still alive and residing in the temple due to having come in contact with and retaining some of Fall Maiden Amber's powers. Blake revives Lyrha, but this causes the temple to collapse. Eventually, however, she is suddenly rescued by Zwei, who had accompanied Neptune and Sun Wukong to the island, and as such, Blake grows a very warm affection and bond with Zwei, for the dog now serves as her close companion. Neptune and Sun bring Blake and Lyrha to the kingdom of Atlas to search for Weiss and Yang, and in the incident, Blake helps Weiss in her dilemma with her family, redeeming her father, Nicholas and brother, Whitley. However, Blake has a strained relationship with Yang, who is still upset over Blake having left her, and Yang calls Blake a "selfish coward," for making excuses for it. While Yang and Weiss search for Ruby and the rest of team JNPR, Blake, Nicholas and Lyrha head back to Menagerie to defend the island from the White Fang, where Blake discovers that Nicholas was actually a serious lover of Li's. Blake helps Nicholas, Lyrha and the Khan Guard forces defend Menagerie in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes on the jungle island. In the final battle, they manage to crush much of the White Fang forces, but once Blake sees Taurus help Tyrian Nikos execute Nicholas, she becomes frozen with fear, which allows Nicholas to be executed. Afterwards, Blake and Lyrha are captured, bu the two of them escape and regroup with Yang and Weiss. Ridden with guilt, Blake reveals to Weiss that she did nothing to stop her father from being killed, causing an infuriated Weiss to attack Blake, until Lyrha and Yang break them up. Blake tries to apologize to Weiss later on, but the still upset Weiss has none of it, even suggesting that Blake let him die because of the treatments of the Schnee Dust Company towards Faunus workers, even though those treatments were out of Nicholas' control. When Blake tries to defend herself, Weiss furiously tells her off, calling Blake a "scared, selfish coward," and accusing her of hypocrisy by somewhat correctly suggesting that, while standing up for the rights of the Faunus, deep down, she has her own prejudices towards humans, which Blake takes very much to heart, realizing this to be somewhat true, becoming ashamed of herself. With these recent events, Blake decides to go after Taurus Khan herself and finally stop the White Fang. At Taurus' base, Blake nearly gets a chance to stop him, but when it is shown that Yang has been captured by Taurus' forces, Blake allows Taurus to escape in a convoy so she could instead rescue Yang, then they both go after Taurus. As Yang takes out much of the convoy, Blake fights Taurus, finally managing to kill him by setting him aflame with a lighter given to her by Li, which was a gift to her from Nicholas. Afterwards, Blake and Yang start to reconcile, then they find Weiss. Blake tearfully apologizes to Weiss and admits that she was indeed right about her, now learning that anyone can suffer from discrimination, both humans and Faunus. Weiss finally decides to forgive Blake, and the two become much more close and understanding of each other, with Blake now having a much more mature and genuinely progressive and fair view of the world. As such, Blake accompanies Lyrha, Weiss and Yang and they regroup with Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, as well as Neptune and Sun, and they all fight in numerous skirmishes with the Grimm and head to the land of the Grimm itself, storming Salem's castle. Blake goes with Lyrha and Yang as the three of them fight past Grimm and then battle Cinder Fall and Tyrian Nikos, and Blake proceeds to rescue Lyrha from the temple. Blake, along with Weiss and Yang, later helps escort Ruby and Lyrha to Haven to confront Salem, and Blake helps Weiss and Yang hold off hordes of Grimm while Ruby and Lyrha battle Salem and Cinder. In the end, they achieve victory, though Ruby is killed in the fight. Afterwards, with victory over the Grimm and peace restored over Remnant, Blake immediately retires from being a huntress, then she marries Neptune and settles down in a quiet life on Menagerie, having two children with Neptune. Blake becomes a school teacher on Menagerie, showing a great love and care for her students and showing a strong desire for them to grow and learn. Personality Blake is shown to be and incredibly mellow and calm individual, as well as being extremely kind. While initially seen as being very mysterious and cool due to the fact that she was reserved and seldom spoke, once her friends actually get to know her, it is shown that she is actually just very shy, as well as soft spoken. She also has a strong interest in books and loves reading. Her cat Faunus also gives her a few cat like behaviors, such as enjoying tuna and having interest in string and laser pointers. When interacting with others, she remains calm, but is very friendly and polite to others. She also acts very playful and goofy sometimes and she strongly values friendship. She is also very helpful to others and she wishes to treat everyone fairly. She cares deeply for her friends and even openly states that she loves them and as the series continues she becomes more and more optimistic. Overall, she is incredibly kind and friendly to others and always wishes to help, as she is very compassionate. Even so, she can be quite stubborn at times, and one of her most recognizable flaws is her fear, as she has spent much of her young life afraid and choosing to run and hide instead of facing her fears. She also held some hypocritical views in her positions, due to the fact that, deep down she was mildly prejudiced towards humans. However, her friendships with her team mates allows her to overcome her fears and prejudices and develops a much more mature, optimistic and truly progressive view on life. In the end, she always remains respectful and polite and becomes very cheerful. Appearance Blake is a very beautiful young Faunus woman with a slightly tall height and has light skin. She has black hair with full bangs covering her forehead and she also has amber eyes. She also has cat ears towards the top of her head, due to her being a Faunus. She has a very slender, voluptuous and comely hourglass figure with a rather sizable bust. She speaks in a soft, little, yet mature voice, and usually keeping a calm tone. Abilities Blake has a semblance that allows her to create shadow clones, which can be used to shield or distract opponents, or hide herself. She is also very fast and is incredibly skilled in combat, being an excellent swordsman and is skilled in guns. She is also very skilled in stealth and parkour. Blake's weapon, Gambol Shroud, has two forms. Its primary form is a Katana like sword, while its secondary form is in two duel pistols. As a Faunus, Blake also has the ability of night vision, and also has cat like reflexes and agility. Relationships Neptune Vasilias Neptune was immediately smitten with Blake the minute he saw her, and the two had a very strong friendship. Though Neptune often embarrassed Blake, she truly cared for him and revealed some of her more personal secrets to him, due to him being aware of her being a Faunus. Blake develops feelings for Neptune, and soon, the two enter a relationship, with the two kissing as they depart for the land of the Grimm. They eventually get married and have two children. Yang Branwen Blake and Yang have a good working relationship throughout their time at Haven and they are close friends. Having been ashamed of possibly causing her harm at the hands of Taurus Khan, Blake leaves, causing the two to have a strained relationship. However, in the end, Blake rescues Yang from Taurus Khan and go after him together, leading to them reconciling. Blake admits to Neptune and later to Yang herself that she loves her. Li Taiyang Blake has a very loving and caring relationship with her mother, who is very nurturing and kind towards her. When Li left the White Fang due to it embracing violence, Blake yelled at her, calling her a coward and telling her that she hated her, then leaving. Despite this, though hurt by her daughter's words, Li still deeply loved her daughter and never held anything against her. When the two reunite, Li and Blake enjoy each other's warm and loving embrace, and later on, when Blake tearfully apologizes to her for what she said to her, Li states that she has already forgiven her and always loved her. As such, they now enjoy an even warmer relationship. Nicholas Schnee Initially, like many people, Blake believed Nicholas to be a corrupt and exploitative CEO of a corrupt company. However, once Blake went with Weiss to Nicholas and discovered his tragedy and his truly humble and honorable nature, Blake started having much more respect and care for him. Blake then has a very close friendship with Nicholas and giving him much support and comfort. When she discovered that Nicholas was actually a very serious lover of her mother, Li, at one point, though surprised, and a little embarrassed, she found herself fine with it. In the end, it is Nicholas' death at the hands of Tyrian and Taurus that cause her to finally go after and stand up to Taurus once and for all. Lyrha Nikos Though the didn't have much interaction at Haven, they seemed to be friendly and respectful with one another. Later on, Blake is the one to find a revived Lyrha in the Maiden temple on Menagerie, and she embraces her when she awakes her. As such, Blake and Lyrha then had a much closer and intimate friendship, often giving each other good advice and much support and comfort. Lyrha's wise advice also helped Blake to have more truly progressive views and realize how much she truly values her friendships. Weiss Schnee Blake had a more tense relationship with Weiss, due to both the latter being the heiress of a company that exploits Faunus workers, and for her distrust of Faunus. However, once it is revealed that Blake is a Faunus herself, Weiss starts to become more open and accepting of Blake, who reciprocates. Afterwards, they work together greatly, ultimately reuniting after the fall of Haven to take on Taurus. Their relationship hit a major strain when Blake let Nicholas Schnee die, leading to Weiss deeply hating Blake, even attacking her at one point. Weiss called out Blake on her cowardice and secret deep down prejudice towards humans, causing Blake to reexamine her views on life. Eventually, Blake tearfully apologizes to Weiss, showing how much her friendship with her means to her, and the two ultimately reconcile. Zwei Blake was initially afraid of Zwei, likely due to her Cat Faunus instincts, and tried staying away from him, despite the dog attempting to be friends with her. This changes when Zwei rescues her from the collapsing Maiden temple in Menagerie. After this, Blake lovingly embraces Zwei, showing a very strong liking and care for him and having him as her close companion from then on. RWBY Chibi Blake Taiyang appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Like her canon counterpart, Blake in Chibi is shown to be very calm and mellow, though she is also much more cheerful, playful and fun loving, and she is also very goofy and mischievous. However, she is also incredibly clumsy and very cowardly, and is usually on the receiving end of misfortune, and often embarrasses herself. She is also shown to be very sensitive and emotional and she shows herself to also be very cheap and lazy, as well as tending to act very childishly. She is also shown to possess a very large ego, and can be quite pretentious, arrogant and condescending, though her attempts to satisfy her ego always end up falling flat on its face and leaving her humiliated. In this series, she is also shown having a secret romantic relationship with Jaune. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Adventurers Category:Cowards Category:Altruistic Category:The Messiah Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Animal Characters Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tomboys Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Betrayed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Rogue Category:Serious Category:Advocates Category:Determinators Category:Ingenue Category:Chaotic Category:Lawful Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Genius Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bully Slayers Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Forgivers Category:Optimists Category:Guardians Category:Hunters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Martial Artists Category:Lustful Category:Sophisticated Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Mischievous Category:Wise Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Outcasts Category:Paranoid Category:Rescuers Category:Normal Skilled Category:One Man Army Category:Passionate Learners Category:Vigilantes Category:Gunman Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Swordsman Category:Protector of Innocence